Princess Bride: Brittana Edition
by Holdontohope
Summary: This is based loosely off the Princess Bride-but with our favorite pairing, Brittana!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Bride: Brittana Version

*****This is based off of Glee and the movie the Princess Bride. I don't own either. If you haven't seen either of those, things won't make sense. Spoilers for both the movie, and through season 3 of Glee. I may be changing some little things up—like I said, it is based off of princess bride, but not verbatim!

***Some of the Glee characters are in major roles, others minor. You will just have to wait and see who shows up, the cast list is set I can't promise you will see everyone though—there aren't that many characters in this movie, some may just be soldiers etc.

_I hate being sick. My crazy auntie is coming to sit with me. _Read the Facebook status of Sugar Motta, who was indeed ill from school.

"Sweetie, do you need anything else before Aunt Q comes?" Her blonde mother, Brittany, asked her, entering her room.

"No, but if I do, I will text you." Sugar said, rolling her eyes. She knew her mom was trying; it was hard after her parents had separated, yet she knew she still needed to be a resistant teenager-it was her job.

"Hellooo!" she heard her Aunt Quinn's voice. Truth be told, Sugar loved her Aunt Quinn, even though she put on a cool front and hated all adults. "Yo yo yo, what up, Sugar?" She said as she swaggered into the room.

"Please, that is so not cool. And I don't need you to babysit me." Sugar said, rolling her eyes. Quinn rolled her eyes back at Sugar.

"Ok you two, I have to get to work. My cell is on the fridge…I would suggest calling me before you call-" Brittany's voice drifted off as she bit her lip.

"I got it B, we'll be fine." Quinn said, giving Brittany a hug. She knew it pained Brittany to talk about her separation.

When Brittany left, Quinn noticed that Sugar had tears in her eyes.

"Are you feeling worse?" Quinn asked sitting beside her.

"No, I just hate this, when they aren't together. I miss Mami. I know mommy misses her also." Sugar said wiping her eyes.

"I know sweetie. You know they both love you, and this isn't about you, right?" Sugar nodded her head. "How about I tell you a story today? There is fighting, humor and love." Quinn suggested.

"Is it sad? I can't handle anything sad?" Sugar said, biting her lip in a similar way that Brittany had, moments ago.

"There is a lot of hope in this story." Quinn said briefly.

"Fine, it's not like any of my friends will be on Facebook anyways." Sugar said.

Quinn pulled out a small leather book out of her bag to begin reading.

_Once upon a time._

"Hold up, is this some kiddie fairy tale? I am not a kid." Sugar said interrupting.

"No, that's just how the book starts." Quinn said, raising an eyebrow.

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful blonde woman named Bri-..._ Quinn paused and seemed to be wracking her brain for a moment._ Her name was Buttercup. She lived in the country on a beautiful farm. She was happy and joyous, and loved by all who encountered her._

_Her parents owned such a vast farm, that they hired a neighbor to assist them. The farm-girl, whose name was Sa- _

Quinn paused again and cleared her throat. _Her name was Savannah. She was a dark haired beauty, yet she was sullen and rarely ever spoke._

_Whenever she needed something, she would ask the farm-girl to pass it to her, and the farm-girl would oblige and simply respond, "As you wish." This went on or weeks, and perhaps even a few months. One day, Buttercup realized, as she peered at Savannah, as she handed her a bowl, that when Savannah said "as you wish," she was really saying "I love you."_

_The next day, Buttercup realized that she loved her back. So when Savannah fulfilled her next request, Buttercup strode slowly to her, and met her in a pure kiss. Some say that there has never been a first kiss, quite like that kiss._

_Buttercup and Savannah began to embrace and kiss numerous times throughout the day, when no one else was around. Though Savannah remained quiet, Buttercup began to find that she could understand what Savannah was thinking, simply by gazing into her eyes._

_One day, Savannah came to the farm in tears. She had told her parents that she was in love with Buttercup, and they were forcing her to go live with her Aunt, two states away. Buttercup could hardly breathe through her sobs._

_Savannah spoke to her softly, and promised that in two years, when she turned 18, she would come for Buttercup, and they would be together. Buttercup saw the sincerity in Savannah's eyes, and they made their tearful good-byes, amidst soft kisses._

"You said it wasn't going to be sad." Sugar accused.

"I said, there will be hope, chill out—we are just a chapter in.

"Fine." Sugar said, crossing her arms.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone still reading? Trying to decide if I should continue or focus on my other stories.


End file.
